The Forgotten Saiyan
by The Princess of Saiyans
Summary: Prince Vegeta's older sister, Celeria, has a book that him, nor Piccolo want her reading fully. Piccolo has ripped pages from the book, but when an unexpected visitor drops by, he wishes he hadn't. Celearia is sure Vegeta and Piccolo are up to something, and she is determined to find out. Will her bull headedness cause her to loose her best friend and her brother?
1. Chapter 1

"When she was first born, The King of all Saiyans wasn't very happy. He had wanted to pass our kingdom to his first born son. No, we had a first born daughter. All of Planet Vegeta rejoiced, all except him. This angered me."

I take a deep breath and close the journal that once belonged to my mother.

I always thought my father had hated me, Vegeta's constant taunting and this journal confirms it. I reopen the book out of curiosity. At least now I know why I was pushed to the far corners of my Father's life.

"From the moment Celeria opened her eyes, I knew she was a fighter, bound to rule the planet one day. King Vegeta didn't see this. All he saw was his personal greed for a son. He seemed shamed of Celeria, as I watched her grow, I saw something in her change, she became a fighter, and trained everyday, hoping for her father's approval. When Vegeta came along, she worked harder and still, received a glance from him once."  
A knock on my door disturbs me, I throw the book under my bed, in case it's Vegeta. I don't want him knowing of this.

"What?" I call, my voice cracking from not using it.

The door cracks open, and Piccolo enters. "How's it going?" He asks, being the only one knowing of the book I found.

I look out the door to make sure Vegeta isn't in the halls.

"Well, I found that my father hated and wanted nothing to do with me, but my mother saw the truth, and I am, in fact, the princess of Saiyans. You didn't believe me." I scoff.

"Well, Celeria, no one spoke of you."

I glare at him.

"Oh, right."

"Should I tell Vegeta?"

He sighs, unsure. "Well, not if you haven't read it all, no, we don't need the Prince of Pride finding something out he would never have wanted to know."

"Right."

"And your training?" He asks

"Boring, I can't find anything challenging enough."

"You sound like your brother."

I gasp. "Shut up! Don't relate me to him!"

"But, Technically y-"

"I said shush!"

"ICE CREEEAAM!" I hear Goku call from a distance.

My eyes widen, "Where?!" I yell, dashing off to find Goku, Piccolo stays behind, rolling his eyes, probably going to read my mother's book.

I find Goku on the kitchen, staring in the freezer.

I grab the two largest bowls i can find as Goku picks out 16 different flavors of Ice cream.

I have already eaten chocolate, mint, vanilla, and moose tracks, when Vegeta kicks in the door, nearly busting it off it's hinges.

"CELERIA! WHERE IS THE BOOK?!"

Goku looks at me with wide, confused eyes.

"It's fine." I mouth. I turn my attention to Vegeta. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say calmly.

I can only hope Piccolo heard Vegeta's rage, and hid the book, or better yet, took it with him.

"Yes you do know! You stole our mother's book and I want it back!"

"What book?" I ask, holding a spoonful of ice cream in mid-air. Goku reaches over and eats it, I cast him a side glance. "There was a book?" I decide to play dumb, knowing that if he wants it, there is DEFINITELY something he doesn't want me seeing.

He drops his voice, as it's dripping with seething rage growing stronger and stronger with every passing moment. "Cel, give me the book!"

"I told you, I don't know what your talking about!"

I wouldn't be surprised if he went Super Saiyan soon. "Then I will search every inch of your room until I find it!" He yells, banging his fist on the table.

I stand up from my chair and pull on the hem of his Saiyan uniform, close in resemblance to mine. His face inches from mine, I stare into his cold eyes. "Do it. You won't find anything, it's just a waste of your time."

"I will, and when I find it, oooh, when I find it, you pathetic liar."

I slap him in the face. "You're a complete moron, you know that?" He rubs the spot on his face the glows red.

"You're a disgrace to our family, and you know it."

I hear Goku stand nervously, but all I see is red. I punch Vegeta in the gut, and he doubles over in pain.

"If I'm the disgrace, what are you?" I ask, leaving and slamming the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

"What an arrogant jerk!" I scream at the top of lungs, trudging all the way up to the top of a cliff.

I sit on the edge, mulling over what Vegeta said. It was true wasn't it? I don't understand why, what did King Vegeta not see? Or was he just a stereotypical jerk?

"I am a disgrace to my family and I know it." I mutter.

" I AM A DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY AND I KNOW IT!" I scream, scaring away birds, but relieving the anger. A hand is placed on my shoulder, startling me.

"For the love of Zarbon that he will never have!" I yelp.

I turn and see Piccolo with a smirk on his face. "Did I scare you?" he asks, hands behind his back.

"Pshhht! You, scare me? I don't think so, Piccolo."

"Here, I saved this from your raving lunatic of a brother." He hands me the book Vegeta had so desperately wanted.

"Why do you think Vegeta didn't want me to see this?" I ask slipping it in my pocket.

"A 'Thank You Piccolo,' would have been nice.."

"Sorry, Thank You Piccolo, you saved me there, happy?"

"Yes, go on."

"What could be so horrible that he doesn't want me to see it, or some deep dark secret, like, maybe, about himself..." I wonder aloud.

"Could be." Piccolo says.

"You read it, didn't you."

"Yes."

"And you just gave it back to me?"

"No, I made some minor altercations..."

"Piccolo...!" I say, tersely.

"No." He says firmly. "You needn't know about it!"

"But Piccolo!" I protest. Usually, he is on my side, it has to be really bad for him to not show me.

"No, Celeria, that is the end. It is better that you don't know. Vegeta was right in trying to keep it from you."

Confused, I walk over to him and place my hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" I ask.

"Yea, why.."

"You just said _Vegeta _was right."

He smiles. "He was right."

"Was not!" I pout.

He rolls his eyes. "So childish for a princess."

"You're one to talk." I say, now floating in the air.

"You know, I don't even want to know what that means..." He says with a sigh.

I gasp. "Goku, I bet he ate my ice cream!" I mutter, flying off in the direction I came.

Piccolo mutters something I can't hear, as I watch Goku looking at my melting bowl of ice cream. He pulls it over to him, smiling his child like smile.

"What'cha doin' Goku?" I ask, leaning in the door frame.

"Nuthin', Just, uh, cleaning this mess up..."

"Right...Have you seen Vegeta?" Piccolo now stands beside me, missing his turban and cape.

"No..I haven't.." His eyes shift to the floor.

"You're lying. Where is Vegeta?"

"I dunno, really."

"So, Kami help me, Goku, If you don't tell me his instant, I will have Piccolo hold you down as I eat all the ice cream in that freezer, and you will watch the whole thing."

His eyes widen in horror. "You ARE the evil sibling...he's in your room.."

I burst into my room, unaccompanied, to find it completely ransacked, Vegeta in the midst of pulling out my dresser drawers.

"I hope you plan on cleaning this all up after you're done here."

He freezes, sitting on his knees, my possessions in his hands.

"I, uh, you, uh, you don't have the book..." he stammers.

"I am well aware of that, Vegeta..'' I flop on my bed as I order him around, making him clean my room back up.

He finishes and sits next to me on my bed, quietly, something is bothering him.

"What is it, Vegeta?"

"Huh?" He looks at me startled.

"Something is bothering you, and I don't like it. I should be the only thing bothering you." I say with a smirk.

He gives me a funny look, something between a glare and a smile, and then looks down at his boots.  
"You are not a disgrace, to our family, only sometimes." He mutters.

If this were anyone but Vegetea, I would not forgive them so easily, but an apology from Vegeta is rare.

"Sorry I punched you so hard in the gut, that you fell over in pain. Sorry I enjoyed seeing that." I mumble.

"Please! You're lying! If you weren't, It would be un-Saiyan like!"

"Okay, fine, I'm not sorry, and that was totally awesome!" I say.

He rolls his eyes and goes back to doing whatever it is that he does, scornfully.

I lie on my bed and leaf through the book of stuff I shouldn't see. Piccolo has ripped so many pages out, it's hard to read. I let out a sigh. "Thanks, Pic." I mutter angrily, punching a pillow.

"Any time, princess," he laughs as he holds up the missing pages as he walks by.

I will get them, and I will read them. No doubt about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Piccolo's P.o.V

I hold the pages of Celeria's mother's book in my hand. If I gave these pages to her, if she stole them, I know she would never be the same. I observe people, I see how they change and what causes it, there have been many things that should have changed Celeria, but she stood up against the erosion, but this, this is something that would wash her away, for good.

"How can I hid it from that snaky Saiyan..." I wonder aloud.  
The door opens and I fear Cel is behind me, as usual, about to get what she wants.

"Which snaky Saiyan?" Vegeta asks, laughing.

"Your sister. You and I both know she CAN NOT find out about this."

"Right, so what should we do? Burn it?" He asks disinterestedly.

"I'll take care of it myself."

"Take care of what?"

"You're an idiot, Vegeta," I sigh, and he leaves. I think about what he said about burning them, but the information written on these papers could save us one day. If I hide them, Celeria will find them, no doubt about it. What if I keep them on me at all times, could she still find a way to steal them? Of course she could, I trained her for crying out loud! There's not one thing I know that she doesn't, except for what's on these papers. I haven't kept a secret from Cel and wonder how I will on this one. I think back to when Celeria and I used to train everyday.

I am sitting in the edge of the cliff, sweating, Celeria next to me, not even seeming tired.

"You've got a lot of energy, kid." I mumble, wiping my forehead, looking around. I'm on Namek.. Is this a flash back?

"Yea," She says looking down at the ravine far below us. "I'm gonna beat Vegeta up one day. I mean it." She clenches her fists tightly. "He's a tyrant.."

"Yes, he is, and so young, it's quite remarkable." The younger me replies bitterly.

"Piccolo, why have you brought me here?" The seven year old asks.

"Well," I turn to face her, "The thing is,"

"How do explain to a 7 year old that her entire race is dead, and her brothers, on a different planet, not exactly reachable?" I wonder.

"Piccolo..."

"There is this bad, bad man, Freiza-"

She gasps, "Freiza is a man?! I thought he as a she!"

I suppress laughter and continue on, as she settles down, listening intently. "He was very bad, and betrayed your race, and kinda-"

"Oh...I see," she says. She must have figured it out, I see tears form in her eyes and I don't know what to do.

"Don't worry, you're safe, your brother is safe, and me and you will take Freiza down someday."

She sniffles a little. "Promise?" she asks sticking her pinkie out. I don't know what to do, so I hug her instead. "Promise."

A few years later.

"Piccolo! You Liar! You Traitor! I Hate you!"

"Celly, you are not ready yet!" I try to reason, hoping her words were just spoken from rage.

"Don't call me Celly!"

"Goku calls you Celly.."

"Goku isn't a filthy, no good, lying, traitorous Namekian!"

"You dirty Monkey." I mutter.

Her anger, disappears, turning into a mix of rage and pain. "What did you say?!" She says softly but murderously, stepping towards me.

"Nothing..." I say, backing up.

"No, I heard what you said. I just can't believe you, of all people would say that to me." She yells, I sense her power levels increase and watch is disbelief as she turns into a Super Saiyan for the first time, This is also the first time I was scared she might kill me.

"Celeria!" I yell biting my lip. "I'm sor-"

Present (Sorry If Piccolo's flashbacks were hard to follow..)

"Piccolo?...What's the matter?...PICCOLO!" someone shouts, snapping me from my thoughts.

"I said sorry!" I yell, not fully aware of my surroundings.

''What?" Celeria asks, confused.

"Oh, nothing," I say hiding the paper behind my back.

She rolls her eyes. "I was here for five minutes, watching you stare out into space. I don'y even want those papers anymore anyways." she turns and leaves, leaving me confused.

She didn't just give up that easy, or did she?


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's note: I just want to thank all my readers out there, it makes me happy my writing can occupy your need to kill some time. You are the reason I do this. ^-^ (Cameron's still an ass. ^-^ just kidding..maybe.))

Celeria's P.o.V

I do feel a little guilty for lying to Piccolo like that, but I think he knows I was lying anyway. Piccolo has told me everything, and it bothers me he won't tell me this, what could be so horrible? Obviously, he has a reason for keeping it from me, but what if it's an actual GOOD reason? Should I even bother trying to find out? Maybe I'll let it go for a few days, see what happened, Piccolo would tell me if he thought I could handle this. I try to push the book out of my head, hoping to think of what I could do, instead, memories of what I have done overcome me.

Three years ago...

I am on my knees, my shoulder throbbing in pain.

"This is why I said no before, Celeria, you are not ready. Imagine what Frieza could have done to you."

"You caught me off ga-"

"No excuses! What if you were fighting Frieza?!"

I glance at the pacing Piccolo and mutter, "I wasn't fighting Frieza, it was you!"

"It as eaisly could have been Frieza," He says solemly, hands behind his back.

I look up at him angrily, "No, it couldn't have been, because you won't let me fight him!"

"I have reasons!" He yells.

I pick myself of the ground, getting to my feet unsteadily. "You're so condescending, you know that? Every single time it's, "no, not right, do it again." or "That was pathetic, ten more." Yea, have you been trained under you? No, you haven't it's not easy!" and I walk off, trying to hide my injuries.

"It's not hard. You are a stubborn Saiyan, who doesn't try hard enough."

"It is hard. You are a condescending Namekian who is a real jerk." I say, and edge in my tone, mimicking him.

"A condescending Namekian who is a real jerk? Do jerky condescending Namekians train stubborn, lazy Saiyans?"

"I dunno, you tell me, after all _you_ should know." I say with a smirk.

He glares at me so angrily, I almost think he's someone else. "You know, I swear you hate me sometimes, Piccolo, you know that?"

His gaze softens. as does his voice. "Celeria, you know I could never hate you. I-, uh, you know that right?"

"You what?" I ask.

"Nothing, You know I couldn't hate you, right?"

"Well, I do now.." I mutter.

He looks at me dejectedly, walking towards me briskly. "Celeria, if I hated you, would I have stuck around here?" He asks, holding me at arms length. He almost laughs. "You're my best friend, you know too much."

I laugh, "Then you better not get on my bad side."

He rolls his eyes and pulls me into a hug. I smile.

I decide not to go for the missing pages...yet...


	5. Chapter 5

"Sneak attack on Piccolo.." I mumble to myself,knowing it's a terrible idea. I could easily get hurt, and I know this very well, I am just so bored! I tiptoe down the hallway to see Piccolo looking out the window in deep thought. If I strike now, he could see my reflection in the window. I wait a moment until he moves, quietly, I sneak up behind him, and pounce on his back. He jumps, flips me over his shoulder, but I land safely in his arms, it feels nice. He looks down at me, and I smile innocently.

"Now, how did I get here?"

"What was that?" He asks, trying to hide a smile.

"I got bored, Mr. smiley face,"

He laughs a little, "So you attacked me?"

"No, I sneak attacked you, there's a difference."

"Yes, but there's no point."

"Yes there is, I got to prove to you my stealth skills.

Piccolo's P.o.V

"I guess your right." I say, smiling down at Celeria in my arms.

She makes me smile so often, makes me laugh, and she was pretty, no doubt about it...wait, what am I thinking? I am Piccolo! I don't fall in love, wait, who said anything about love? Awww crud..

"Cel..?"

"Yes Piccolo?" She asks happily.

What am I doing?  
"You wanna know something?"

"Sure."

No...what am I doing?

"I, uh, uhmn.." I trail off.

She looks at me expectantly, "What is it?"

I

CAN'T

TELL

HER!

I'll pretend it's someone else, she already probably has an idea of what I'm going to tell her.

"So, ermn, there's this girl, and she's nice and stuff, I kinda like her, but don't know how to go abiut telling her."

"Who is it?" She asks.

''Uh,...You don't know her..."

"Oh.." She says, and some of the happiness leaves her eyes. "Your best bet is to be straightforward...practice on me how you will tell her."

"Okay", I say, getiing nervous. "So, girl I like, I like you and I have for a while now."

"That's fine! Now go tell her!" She says and starts to free herself from my grasp, but I hold her tight.

"I think I just did." I mumble.

She looks me over with wide eyes for a moment, smiles, and reaches up and hugs me. Shocked, I hug her back.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

I smile at the thought. "No it really wasn't."

"You think I can kill Frieza yet?"

"Soon."

"This day keeps getting better! You think we can have some popcorn?" She says excitedly.

I laugh. "Yes,we can have popcorn."

"What's with you two?" Goku asks as the four of us sit out on a cliff, eating popcorn.

The Prince of Saiyans nods his head in agreement, his mouth too full to speak.

"Well," I pull Celeria closer to me as she stares out into the ocean below, disturbed from her thoughts, she looks up at me and smiles.

Goku's mouth drops open, and for the first time, he is completely speechless. Vegeta looks at us with wide eyes, and no words.

Vegeta speaks first. "Piccolo has a girlfriend?!"

Goku tries not to laugh as I glare at Vegeta. "Why so surprised?''

"I'm..not...surprised..." He says, trying to withhold laughter.

I roll my eyes and kiss Celeria. ''Laugh at that, Vegeta."

His eyes widen. "Did you just kiss my sister?"

"Wow, you actually know I'm your sister." Celeria mutters. He gives her a side glance and waits for my answer.

"Yes, I did." I say. "Kinda obvious.."

Vegeta stands up. "Don't do it again, Namekian."

I stand up too, "Why not, Saiyan?"

"You can't kiss a princess, idiot! A princess that's my sister."

"Vegeta, Bulma is coming.." Goku hisses, "Better watch what you say."

"Vegeta has a girlfriend?!" I mimic. Celeria pulls me down to the ground and shoots me a look.

"What?" I mumble, putting an arm around her.

"He's a jerk, you're not. He will drag you down to his level and beat you with experience." She whispers.

I nod and make a mental note of that and eat a sandwich as Bulma appears. "Hey guys." She says with a small wave.

She sits next to Vegeta, who she then kisses. He blushes and I smirk.

"So, Celeria, how's training?" Bulma asks trying to make conversation, she looks at my arm around Celeria's shoulder. "So you and Piccolo, huh?"

She smiles. "Training is alright. Yea," She looks up at me. "Me and Piccolo."

Bulma claps and cheers. ''See, I told you if you wou-"

"Bulma, SHUT UP!" Clereia growls.

I smile evilly, "No, continue on Bulma."

Celeria shoots Bulma her famous "say a word and I will slit your throat in your sleep" look.

"Oh, no, I shouldn't gossip." She says uncomfortably.

A satisfied grin appears on Celeria's face as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Piccolo?'' she says softly.

"Hmmn?"

"There's no more popcorn."

I smile. "Don't worry. I'll get you more later."

"Yay!"

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Goku yells, jumping on Celeria.

"Goku, DODGE!" I yell, hitting him upside the head.

"No good Goku, you need to eat your Piccolos every morning." Celeria says matter of factly.

"Piccolos?" Goku asks.

"They're this new cereal, they taste like sarcasm and are good for your heart, it can help you dodge better."

"hmmn.. I'll have to try that soon.."

Celeria bursts out laughing as realization spreads across Goku's face.


End file.
